Mel
by tronik
Summary: Before having a heart attack that I am posting a Mel central story, please bear in mind that I've left a Niles/Daphne M scene in here as a bribe for not leaving me flamers.  lol   Reviews are welcome...and wanted.
1. Chapter 1

** Yeah, I know. Everybody hates Mel. Gotta admit, she was a lot less creepy than Maris. Truth is I kinda felt bad for her being in such a crappy situation. I think in her terms she loved Niles and was growing to enjoy Daphne's company. If she and Donnie's roles were different, they would have been a good time. Donnie and Mel deserve their cake and should get to eat it too so I'm trying something from a different angle. (Even though it doesn't pertain to the story I had in mind, there will be a Niles and Daphne M scene…It wouldn't be me if there wasn't.)**

**MEL**

As always it was raining heavily in Seattle and the skies were grey. The traffic was bustling as always and Daphne was walking about the park with Martin Crane and Eddie. Daphne rarely missed her walks with Martin even though she was no longer living in the same apartment. She was still Mr. Crane's physical therapist and now, the daughter he never had.

Martin always thought that Niles' crush on Daphne was just infatuation and lust that had to be avoided for he was already married. He also thought it was a harmless and temporary set of emotions. Little did he know that something much larger than he could imagine with the pair of them was so artfully in the making. He watched until she finally caught on, seeing her toss the very pure emotions through her mind almost stupefied that he carried a torch for her this long. It set the carousel in motion until fate finally decided it just had to have them both, blowing up a marriage and a wedding in the process. This power unfortunately broke two hearts that were just the innocent bystanders. Despite the mess, the kids were much happier now and Martin could see it as clear as day on their faces.

"Hey, Daph?" Martin raised his arm at her waist to stop her in mid-walk. "Isn't that Mel?"

They both looked through the windows of their usual haunt, the Café Nervosa and sure enough it appeared to be the distraught face of Mel. Judging from her hand movements and facial expressions she was talking to someone sitting across from her. Daphne moved a little closer too see who her partner was and she was rather surprised.

"Donnie?" Daphne looked on questioning their interaction while Martin looked at her cautiously trying to gage her emotions. Daphne looked back at him clearly recognizing his concern. "I'm fine, Martin. You know I love your son."

"I know that." He grinned. "But sometimes it can be hard to see past lovers move on."

"Quite the opposite." Daphne stated. "I hope Donnie finds someone he loves and loves him back even if it is Mel. He's a good man."

The café was as busy as it always was and the scents of cinnamon and flavourful coffees invaded everyone's senses. No matter how rough a day that's been had one can always rely upon the comfort that the café offered. At this hour it was Donnie and Mel in need of a little comfort as they were just made aware of Daphne and Niles' marriage. They understood why one was divorced and the other left at the altar but it still hurt nonetheless. Mel sipped her vanilla late as she gazed out the window with Donnie.

"How could I not see how infatuated he was with that cockney maid whore before I married him?" Mel asked rhetorically spitting nails.

"Hey!" Donnie snapped at her for taking that language with him. "That was the woman I loved you're talking about. She's not a whore."

"But-"

"Enough!" Donnie sighed. "I know you're angry and that's okay, I was too. But there's no reason to be rude."

"Donnie, I actually loved him." Mel protested for once letting down her guard.

"I know." He consoled her. "But this would have been the outcome no matter what. They both thought they didn't have a chance with each other so they tried to move on with us unfortunately. It kinda blew up in their faces."

"How could they get us in the middle of their so called everlasting love story?" Mel sighed. "Why couldn't they just come clean before meeting us?"

"It's complicated." Donnie answered in sympathy. "Sometimes these things have no easy or real answers. But here's an easy one. Would you like to join me at a movie matinee?"

She observed Donnie carefully almost more curious than anything. After a moment of silence she spoke. "You don't strike me as the kind of person to attend movie theatres."

"I rarely do." Donnie admitted but decided that now would be a great time to do just that.

"Alright. I would love to." Mel nodded with a curt and timid smile as they both shuffled off to head out of the café, hand in arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**How am I doing so far?**

Daphne and Niles was spending a pleasant evening in their living room reading while her mother was in the guestroom watching a wrestling match of sorts. Wrestling tended to air for at least a couple hours so they knew they weren't going to be distracted or badgered for a while. Daphne favoured a romance novel whilst Niles was indulging in some book about wine. It was one of those old activities which they took great pleasure in seeing as the television was moved to her Mother's room for her comfort as insisted by her. "Well, ya don't watch the bloody tube anyhow. It sits there collectin' dust and rot!" She says. Daphne was just as content with a full library of books while Niles just didn't seem to have the oodles of time for television after work. He also didn't have time seeing as he spent a large chunk of his evenings satisfying Daphne's somewhat insatiable and very healthy sex drive. Roz truly wasn't kidding when she told him that a 30 year old woman was hornier than a teenage boy looking at naked women in magazines. It opened Niles' doors to an almost nymphomaniac behaviour. It was a very good thing that that he had years of sexual fantasies stuck in his head to serve as a buffer from wearing him out. Honestly, after lack of sex from his first wife he wasn't accustomed to such activity but he wasn't complaining. He was actually quite delirious with excitement that Daphne would allow him to do the things he's always wanted to do and then some.

In fact, tonight was the night that her cursed menstrual cycle ended which usually left her in such an exacerbated state of horniness. He was simply waiting for the signal, oh hell, she didn't even give him signals half the time. She just jumped him and Niles was never sure when it was coming. It added greatly to the element of surprise when he found that his book had been ripped from his hands and Daphne's mouth was firmly planted upon his, kissing him very arduously and long. Then it was deep and furious until her body understood that it was physically impossible for her to crawl inside of him.

This was how Niles found himself at the moment. His hair was a mess from her kneading fingers, his lips swollen along with hers and Daphne rolling her hips into his quickly hardening penis. It wasn't fair really. Niles always wanted to control that blasted part of his body long enough to drive her nuts like she did him but it just never seemed to work out that way. He had considered tying her down once for that. All he could do was hang on for the ride.

In no time she had his shirt buttons damned near torn off and a bruise was already forming on the pale skin of his collar bone where she respectfully marked him. At times like these Niles tended to yelp in surprise whilst Daphne's eyes turned deep and black as simmering charcoal as the sultry moans flew out in several breaths. Their noises weren't loud but they weren't silent either. Not all of their clothes get removed in such ambushes and Daphne's subconscious made it a point to wear a skirt during these times.

"Daphne!" Her mother hollered as she was coming around the corner to the living room. "I'm comin' to get me drink so ye may want to stop making the beast with two backs!"

Daphne yelped this time and jumped off Niles in a sure hurry and stuck her nose back in her book. Niles did just the same despite their disarrayed appearances. With her Mother walking about the apartment the way she was and the tiredness overtaking their bodies, nothing was 'done' that evening. As a result, Daphne was no pleasant camper the very next day.

She was back at Dr. Crane's apartment completing her tasks with Martin and Eddie rather quickly, so to speak. When she was prompted to speak she was quite terse and abrupt with her words. Frasier could only look upon her suspiciously as Eddie kept his head firmly planted beneath the pillows on the sofa as if to avoid Daphne's turmoil. Martin truly believed that it had something to do with seeing Donnie and Mel together at the Café the other day so he remained patient and understanding while letting her have her space. When she was in her old bedroom gathering her things to take with her at her Montana home Martin spoke with his eldest son in response to the odd looks he was giving him.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Martin reassured Frasier. "We just happened to see Donnie and Mel together at the café."

"Donnie and Mel?" Frasier asked in surprise. "There's an unlikely couple but, Daphne's with Niles now. Why would it upset her?"

"It just took her by surprise, that's all." Martin stated with a wave of his hand. "It still affects a person. By this time tomorrow she'll be back to herself sassin' me to get on the floor and do my exercises."

Frasier and Martin thought no more of it which was unusual given Frasier had a tendency to pick and pry at everything until someone got hurt. Making a mess was what he did best.

"Oh, Bloody Hell!" The cuss spat from Daphne's lips vehemently after something crashed to the floor in the hallway.

Martin darted up immediately running to her wondering what the fussing was all about. He was just in time to see her picking up shattered pieces of glass that was lying everywhere.

"Daph, you ok?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." Daphne sighed in deep exasperation. "Just havin' some rough times with me Mum. I'm just waitin' for the day when she manages to ruin a good mood with Niles and Me, even though the bedroom door is locked."

Martin just looked at her cringing mildly after hearing the sexually frustrated words come out of Daphne's mouth. He was partly disgusted with the thoughts of his son and physical therapist doing things he didn't want to think of, but it didn't hurt to listen to her so long as she didn't spill every damned detail.

"It's not just that." Daphne chuckled at his discomfort. "I'm so awkward around her that if she walks into a room when I am simply giving him a kiss I practically fly to the other side of the room. She was always a tyrant about the lovey dovey stuff."

"You just gotta remember, Daph." Martin began to dole out the advice. "It's yours and Niles' house, not your Mother's."

"I know." Daphne grinned mischievously as she cleaned the mess. "Last night was my fault though. I shouldn't have tried the ole' slap n' tickle on the sofa-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Martin yelled as he hobbled to the living room as fast as he could on his cane.


	3. Chapter 3

Much to Mel's surprise she did have a nice time at the matinee with Donnie and his company was much appreciated. It was most certainly over a year since the four of them had the most disastrous break up in the history of failed relationships. Even though she had been coming around to understanding the fact that Niles never truly did belong to her as far as the rules of love, it still left her pride wounded greatly. He made an ass out of her so to speak. He didn't mean to but it stung and it hit so close to home. Really, she should have known to follow her instincts after getting to know Daphne. Mel was almost dumbstruck when she met Daphne at first. The long brown hair and the sparkling brown eyes. That gracious and warm smile and the gentle feel of her hand as she shook them. It was the very image of her past.

_Cora played with her crayons and sheets of paper that the nanny made sure to leave out for her. Nanny Beth was her name and she talked to the tiny child only to utter few words of importance that either scolded or disciplined. Nanny Beth could hardly be at fault for being so hard on the girl for she never fancied children. She was hired as one of the housekeepers but her Mother managed to finagle her into being a Nanny of all things._

_ Cora's mother was a psychologist and was a member to many elitist society functions that left her very little time with her child. Her father was an aspiring pianist and a music professor. He preferred to leave the crowds where they belonged and spend a little more time with his little angel. Cora loved her father very much and she loved someone else too._

_ Nanny Beth had left for reasons she was too young to really fret over at the mere age of six. Only about a week later her mother and father introduced her to Melanie Deloise. Melanie seemed to have far more patience and kindness towards children than anyone Cora ever met besides her father. Melanie played with her fairly often and talked to her despite Cora not being much of a talker. The six year old never seemed to mind lending an ear to her. Cora valued Melanie and saw that she had many things to learn from this woman. Like hair braiding. Melanie did many patterns in Cora's hair that looked rather adorable with her many curls. This constant braiding seemed to make her curious and made her more brazen to suddenly stick her little fingers in Melanie's hair to try to figure out exactly how she could do a braid. She was not successful at all because the woman had so much hair that her little hands couldn't possibly hold it all. Her thick brown hair just wrapped around her fingers and went awry. Cora looked into Melanie's kind brown eyes as they smiled at her. She seemed so discouraged at being unable to make a braid that Melanie couldn't help but cheer her up by bringing the tickle monster to her sides. She giggled with glee and Melanie tossed her up so she'd rest on her hip while they both went out the front door and straight downtown to the ice cream shop. This became a weekly ritual for well over five years and the folks always enjoyed their company. Melanie never stepped foot in that shop without Cora at her side so the little girl was dubbed, 'Little Mel' until she was just 'Mel'. _

_ When Cora turned 11 years old she had the misfortune of catching her mother, father and Melanie in the midst of a meltdown of an argument. Cora knew her mother possessed a furious temper but at that night she was wild and frightening. They tried to keep the argument away from Cora but that wasn't going to be possible. As luck would have it she wasn't the only one who loved Melanie._

_ Her father and Melanie had been having an affair for three years which in the end broke up the entire family, each of them by themselves. She still remembered the conversation she had with her father a couple months later._

_ "Why didn't you just divorce Mother?" Cora asked simply looking for a sensible answer yet shaking in anger. _

_ "What?" He asked completely unprepared to be questioned at the time._

_ "I know she wasn't the most wonderful person on the planet, but you could have at least done the respectable action and divorced her before you felt your selfish need to make Melanie your dirty little secret?" Cora sputtered. "It's lovely really, the only woman who was more of a mother to me than my own is now considered a maid whore of her pompous society groups."_

_ "It's not that easy, angel." Her father uttered knowing what they both did was hurtful._

_ "Fine." Cora answered. "But you only make me suffer. Melanie is gone for good."_

Mel still finds herself wondering what happened to her namesake after all these years. She sat in a local garden in Seattle gazing at the vibrant flowers. Being stuck between Niles and Daphne only served to remind her of that horrible experience and worst of all, turned her into her mother, the last person she ever wanted to become. She hated that she was just second best in the relationship but she had to give Niles credit where her father failed. He told her when it really mattered. She wasn't lying when she said she loved Niles. He reminded her of something familiar and loving. He could relate to her in some ways and he did make her happy. Oddly enough, amidst all of her jumbled thoughts she ended up walking so far that she was standing outside the Montana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for being so long to post. Past few weeks have been hectic with the joys of life in general. Here's another chapter.**

Niles sat in his study finishing off some last minute folders on some of his patients that he saw during his work day. For the first time in a long time he could gladly say that it was an uneventful day filled with less troublesome patients. His day was usually dealing with those who felt that their problems were far more important than anyone else in the world. If Niles didn't possess the patience that he had he would most certainly declare them all insane and that would be that. Thankfully he could come home to a place where Daphne would be waiting for him. He was glad that he had someone to talk to and who would surely listen to him. Even when he was married prior to Daphne he never felt like he was coming home to anyone seeing as Maris only acknowledged his presence if he brought her an expensive gift. As far as Daphne was concerned the only gift he could bring home was himself.

Because of what he dealt with for so long in his previous marriage he sometimes felt as though he wasn't worthy of a woman like Daphne and all of her pleasant qualities. He wanted to do anything and everything to make sure that she would always love him and he wanted to be perfect for her. He still could not shake the belief that her love for him was unconditional no matter how much he messed up. In his eyes perfection wanted him but she was tired of the pedestal he put her on. It was a learning curve and she was trying to make him see that she was bound to mess up just like him.

Daphne also had something of a vapid interest in trying to worry him sexually in her somewhat twisted kinkiness. Of course to anyone else it would have been fine but Niles was a slight prude. Well, not a prude but repressed not by his own doing. When he was often rebuked of his more sexual side he learned the brilliant idea that he should be hiding it in shame. Daphne wasn't delicate and she didn't express disgust towards any of that. She sure didn't want Niles to be doing that at all. In fact, she sometimes wished he would come out of his shell and blow her mind to smithereens. When Niles did attempt to treat her with delicacy she loved it for a few moments but found herself growing impatient. At that point Niles had no choice but to hang on and follow suit. Really, once Daphne had her mind set to something there was no stopping her. Tonight was no exception.

It had only been 24 hours since the frustrating night before but she was feeling as though a pressure cooker had been left to simmer beneath her feet. If she didn't move off of it soon she was going to spontaneously combust. The most infuriating part was that she had to go long periods without sex before in her life and she could handle it fine. She supposed it was harder now because it was staring at her in the face every hour of the day, taunting her almost. She could have Niles anytime she wanted so when she was restricted somehow it made her want him even more. She thought about it while she cooked the spaghetti. She thought about the restrictions for a moment and she realized that they weren't in place for the time being. Her mother was out pestering Martin and Eddie for a couple hours. She wasn't as exhausted as she was yesterday and Niles looked pretty rested up when he walked in the door. One problem. She had the damned spaghetti on the stove and she knew how disgusting that was when left alone for a period of time. Oh Hell, they had tonnes of spaghetti in the cupboard she could cook up later. Daphne turned the burner off and sprinted up the stairs tearing off parts of her clothing which suddenly seemed rather constricting. Once in the hallway she turned right to his office door and walked in. Niles was up from his desk organizing his files in his cabinet.

"Oh, Hello Darling." Niles greeted her rather sweetly as he walked around to the front of his desk.

She didn't say a word, only licked her lips as she didn't give Niles time to ponder the predatory gleam in her emblazoned brown eyes. Before he realized it his behind was shoved into the mahogany desk and her lush lips were devouring his mouth. Niles' pulse tripled within seconds as his heart hammered through his ribcage. Niles didn't even have time to acknowledge that she had walked in with her shirt unbuttoned and her bra missing until he could feel the heat of her skin against his thin dress shirt. He could also feel her own heart pounding against him and the mere knowledge that he could reduce her to this so quickly made his mind spin as he spun her around into his desk quite abruptly. He lifted her to sit upon his desk while sending a few papers and pens flying off to the side. Her fingers wove into his light hair as his lips left trails of wet kisses down the column of her throat and she arched back with a half moan half sigh. Daphne's breathing became shallow as her chest heaved and with every breath Niles drifted down her heated skin even further. Upon instinct her strong legs wrapped around his hips as her center came in direct contact with his hardness. Even through a few layers of clothing it still managed to drive the both of them mad. Niles took a turgid nipple in his mouth and her hips bucked into him on their own accord.

"Hmm, Niles…" Daphne let out a moan as her fingers began to tug lightly at his scalp despite keeping him close to her.

He didn't make it to the clasp of her pants before the alarms began to ring off in his head. Funny he should hear those warning bells considering it was now safe for them to be together. Soon the fog from his mind started to lift as the ringing didn't stop. He realized very quickly that it was that blasted doorbell and it sounded urgent. Damnit, he really had no desire to pull away from the wonderful clutches of Daphne who obviously didn't hear the doorbell. As much as he hated to his mouth left her skin with a resounding pop and he tried to move away, caught in the circle of her legs. Daphne tightened them in determination to keep him there as she nipped at his lips.

"Daphne." Niles gasped as he kissed her back. "It's the doorbell."

"Don't answer it." She protested as she still struggled to keep him as he smiled into her lips.

"If it's Frasier he won't go away until I answer." Niles groaned and Daphne reluctantly let him loose.

"I will kill him." Daphne growled in frustration putting emphasis on the word 'kill'.

Once they were both dressed and presentable they made their way down the stairs hoping it would be a quick interruption. Niles opened the door to reveal the incessant source of ringing.

"Mel?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Mel?" Niles uttered her name in great surprise that she would ever consider coming near him again.

Daphne was more than surprised, in fact she was shocked. She believed that Mel's unruly behaviour after her hasty exit about a year ago would ensure that she would never see her again. How could there possibly be anymore threats and blackmail situations to throw upon the couple? What on Earth did that blasted woman want now? She was dreadfully curious and more nervous than not.

"I won't take up much of your time." Mel stated awkwardly for once at a loss for words. "I don't mean to be intrusive but may I speak inside, away from prying eyes?"

"Yes, sorry." Niles blinked out of his stupor and stepped aside to allow her entrance. "Please come in, have a seat. Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you." Mel politely declined as she walked into the center of the room fidgeting with her hands. "I will only be a moment. Hello, Daphne."

"Hello." Daphne didn't know how else to reply.

Mel sighed suddenly feeling as though the room was too small for her and she tugged at the collar of her button down shirt. She observed her surroundings and she noticed the small changes around the apartment since she last stepped foot in it. There was a slightly darker chair with a beige throw on it in the corner beside the fireplace. It looked cozy and she surmised that a few of the ornaments that never used to be there had to have been Daphne's. The one thing that she did notice on the bookshelf was a horrendous looking dragon staring at her. Where in God's name would they ever get something so distasteful? Sitting proudly upon the fire mantle was their wedding photo. It was elegant and simple. Daphne's dress was beautiful and Niles was dressed nicely in a tux. They were just the very picture of a couple in love who just happened to be dressed very nicely and holding a handful of flowers.

"I want to say that I was very hurt and angry by what you two have done to me." Mel took a stab in the dark and started right from the heart, oddly enough. "But that doesn't excuse my behaviour afterwards. I don't expect forgiveness but I apologize."

Daphne and Niles both looked up from the floor at the source of the apology and were simply floored. They were surprised that Mel would admit to being wrong and then apologize. How shocking it was that she would even take responsibility for said actions.

"I just truly wish that you would have…No, that's not it." Mel tried to make the words come out but she could only remember that awkward kid that tried to have this conversation with her father years ago. "I wish we spent that time as friends instead but then I realize how silly that sounds. Social elitists do not have unconditional friends."

"I'd be your friend." Daphne spoke with her usual kind voice.

"I know you would." Mel bore an expression pretty close to a rueful smile. "You have an uncanny resemblance to my Nanny, Melanie from when I was a child. She was very good to me. She was with us for six years until my Mother found out that she and my Father was having an affair."

"Oh Dear God!" Daphne gasped finally understanding Mel's hot and cold attitude towards her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Mel continued on. "Niles is so much like my Father. Very loving and willing to tolerate my eccentricities. When Niles told me the truth about you two I was sorely placed in my past only this time, I was in my Mother's shoes. She was the last person I ever wanted to be but I turned into her.

"I never meant for this to be so…awful." Niles said with a guilty look not knowing what else to say really.

"Please, don't fret." Mel somewhat commanded. "You had no idea and I needed to speak with you about this so that it doesn't end up consuming me. As you may understand, I am the way that I am because of that past. Contrary to common belief, I am not Maris. She was my patient for years and in my professional opinion, she was a nutcase."

"Is it coincidence that you and she share a name?" Daphne asked after chuckling about Mel's last remark.

"No." Mel answered. "My name is Cora. Mel was nickname given to me as a reminder of our close relationship and I've kept it. Now, that you know I wish not to speak of this any further. By the way, I am seeing Donnie."

In no time Mel had reverted back to her usual venomous self that she was comfortable with. She was already trying to find ways to irritate them with her intrusive words. Most would find it a low blow to date the ex but Daphne really had no issues with it, her expression told Mel that much.

"It doesn't bother you?" Mel asked slightly hopeful as it was her coping mechanism to shut down instantly with a hint of nastiness.

"Not really." Daphne admitted sheepishly. "As long as you both find happiness…but if you want me to be upset?"

"Please?" Mel begged if only just to gain back a shred of dignity.

"Fine!" Daphne raised her voice feigning anger, trying not to crack a smile at the absurdity of it. "Leave! And don't show ya face here again!"

Mel stormed out of the apartment in haste while Daphne shouted out the door at her. "Come by for a spot of tea sometime!"

**I tried to put a little heart and normalcy in Mel but it was getting freaky by my standards. I had to tidy her up and set her back on the eccentric and snobby pedestal she usually stands on. I can only hope I did it with some grace and humour.**


	6. Chapter 6

In his current position Niles was almost ashamed to admit this but he was left a rather randy fellow. For the entire week Daphne had been initiating some pretty promising seductions to tempt him with and in the most inconvenient moments they were interrupted. Sadly, the mood was ruined after Mel had left the night before. It was a mutual feeling but absolutely not wanted. If he was the type to admit to such vulgarities he would say that he was honestly developing a case of blue balls over this. He found that his mouth was seemingly dry as though someone stuffed a canister of cotton balls down his throat. His skin was unusually warm and the need to adjust his pants fairly often was rather embarrassing.

Trying to assist Ms. Dubcek through a therapy session without looking like a sex-crazed lunatic was nearly impossible. To make things worse the little minx emailed a steamy photo of herself to leave him simmer for the rest of the day. This occurred twice. Once at dinner and the other between patients. Those emails were paired with very tormenting words within. She was purposely driving him crazy. He whimpered under his breath as the thoughts of him attacking Daphne flew rambunctiously in his head.

"Oh God." He muttered to himself in desperation and not wanting to wait until the day was over.

Daphne just happened to have the day for herself and Mr. Crane didn't mind not hearing her nag him about his diet and exercise for a day. She decided to stay home and torment Niles while he was at work to drive him to the point of her own frustration. Misery and frustration both love company and they especially preyed upon the likes of Niles Crane. He was no stranger to sexual frustration before but it was merely just the impulse to get it for he was lacking it severely. It had nothing to do with just wanting a specific individual. That would still take him some getting used to but she hoped he never truly became used to it. Not too much anyhow.

Since this was a leisure day Daphne simply wore boxer shorts and one Niles' button shirts upon getting out of bed. They were cozy and soft. She was cleaning something or other in the closet when she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist with surprising strength. The thought that Niles was still at work and the suddenness made her yelp in alarm. It scared her even more so when those arms wouldn't allow her to turn around to see her captor. He didn't give her time to scream as he swiftly walked her in front of the mirror at the dresser.

"I never once thought that I could be reduced to the throes of sexual banalities." Niles whispered into Daphne's ear as his hot breath wisped her skin. "But after this week of no resolution and those emails you sent me at work, You're a little minx."

Daphne's hands gripped the edge of the dresser as she observed Niles' blue eyes that were darkened with raw lust. The gentile man he once was transformed before her very eyes. Her breathing quickened and her heart shot up a few notches as she saw the animalistic desire upon his otherwise kind face. She watched him carefully, unable to tear her eyes away.

"My sanity knows it's highly rude to tear your clothes off and have my wicked way with you." Daphne gasped at his sudden bluntness and bit her lip as he licked the sensitive shell of her ear. "But this…thing boiling inside of me could care less. I'm not sure if I should be shamefully excited or sorry for my baser instincts. What do you think, My Love?"


	7. Chapter 7

**This might get a little strange for Niles but I've always believed that he had a wild side deep down which he was afraid to acknowledge. I guess I figured that if he could jump Daphne on a piano seat from Bla-zy Boy, then this side of him wasn't non existent. I tried, let's see how it turns out. Sorry for the minor mistakes…its really late at night.**

Daphne's body answered Niles' question for them as she trembled and the hot wetness gathered between her legs as his hands began to caress the patches of skin at her hips. He jerked her bottom backwards into the prominent hardness that was hidden by the material of his pants. She gasped once more as her hips ground into him on their own accord. He watched her in the mirror. A flush crept from her neck right up to her cheekbones and her pink tongue came out to wet her dry lips. Her eyes were nearly blackened in her arousal while her teeth pinched her bottom lip as she struggled to keep some of her composure. Niles saw that her control was fleeing fast and it was obvious that she was enjoying this demanding side of him. She had been trying for years to get him to let go of his reservations and inhibitions. She knew he had passion but she wasn't prepared for the potency of it all when she finally did drive him over the edge. The anticipation was exciting as hell.

"I'll take that as a sign that I should continue." Niles' hands skimmed upward on the outside of his cotton shirt that hung from Daphne's body. She shivered as his hands brushed over her nipples through the cotton causing them to harden quickly. He grasped the lapels of the shirt and gave it a hard yank that sent tiny buttons plinking on the floor in every direction.

"Your shirt!" The sudden release of words jerked a sharp yelp from her lips as Niles continued to pull it off her arms while he firmly bit the sensitive spot on the back of her neck just under the hairline.

"I could care less." Niles murmured into the flesh of her back as he let go of her to rid his own body of his clothing quickly. She tried to turn to help but he placed his hands firmly on her waist clearly indicating that he wanted her to stay put. She allowed him his game and he continued shrugging away the many buttons and the belt buckle. She could feel that he was fully hard against her thin boxer shorts once he was void of his own clothes. She wriggled her bottom into him once again desperately, wanting to feel more. God, she wanted him badly and he barely touched her. This newly exposed edge to him was driving her senses wild. She jumped a little when Niles yanked the last layer between them down over her long legs. She moaned at the feel of his naked length against her bare bottom leaving a small trail of stickiness there as he took the time to kiss the sweet spots on her back. She leaned back into him, her head arching and her arms coming up to wind around his neck. He gazed longingly at the front of her gloriously naked body in the mirror and his hands came around to caress every square inch, even stopping to tease the peaks of her breasts. His wonderfully soft hands slid down her front and a moan fell from her parched lips when he found the sensitive nub at her center then began to tease it mercilessly. He was filled with an almost shameful pride when he found that she was so wet all from his doing when he pushed his fingers in past her hot entrance.

"Niles! Please." Daphne whimpered as he moved them inside of her aiming for that spot that was guaranteed to have her begging for more in a hurry. Her hips rolled into his hand almost uncontrollably and he knew he found it once she took to even shorter breaths. She wanted desperately to turn around and jump his bones! "I n-ah! Need to kiss you..*gasp* please?"

"Soon, I promise." Niles would keep his word for sure but he was too busy in this euphoric state. Before that there was something else that he was just dying to do for years but never insisted even when they did begin to make love, thinking that Daphne would find it too callous.

He gently unwound her hands from the back of his head and hastily slammed them palm-first down on the dresser, forcing her to bend slightly forward. Where he found the startling strength he just wasn't sure but at first he was concerned that he may have scared the wits out of her for she shrieked lightly.

"Oh God!" Daphne gasped once she recovered from her confusion and realized what he was going to do. It was rendering her speechless and if she was turned on before she was gone mad now. She took one last look in the glass to see his brazen smile and then her eyes rolled to the back of her head when he pushed inside of her hard. They both moaned upon feeling the quick tightness of her flesh gripping his cock. Despite her heavy gasps and moans he didn't stop. He thrust in and out of her heat hard and fast, hitting her hips on the dresser with a bruising intensity. Her body in its powerful bliss didn't register pain but it would come a few hours from then. He pulled out nearly all the way easy enough but slammed into her to the hilt almost enough to cause her teeth to rattle.

"Aaagh! BLOODY HELL, NILES!" Daphne all but howled as Niles' force was driving the breath out of her and she slammed her hands hard on the dresser in attempt to take the edge off of the raging sensations. "Oh God! please..I need to…"

Niles knew that if he kept this going it would be over quickly but he didn't want to stop this right at the moment. She didn't really want to stop either but he knew what she was asking for instinctively. He slipped his hand over her back, tangling in her beautiful hair on the way up and then caressing her face. She turned her face quickly and took his index and middle finger in her mouth sucking hard. She bit firmly and moaned appreciatively. She just wanted to play with him with her mouth just as he did with her a few moments ago. He continued the hard thrusting but he desperately needed to slow down to make this last a little longer.

"Can you come like this?" He asked between the hard pants of his breath.

"No." She gasped as his cock continuously bore inside of her. "But God, it feels…so…good!"

Niles chuckled in his and her enjoyment of their wildness of the moment. He helped her up off the dresser and turned her to face him so he could see her more closely. Despite the raging sex Niles himself still needed the less volatile side in there too. He wrung his fingers in her silken tresses and pulled her lips to his kissing her with desperation and urgency, not wanting to leave her mouth if he didn't have too. He loved the velvet slide of her lips and tongue on his. He loved the sweet taste of her too. He couldn't get enough in his opinion. Daphne pushed him backwards on the bed, hard and she climbed atop his body. Niles had managed to feed that amount of wanton lust into her and it was her turn to get her cake and eat it too. She slid down on his still hard penis and rode him deep. This way his pelvis massaged her clit and his penis hit the G-spot inside creating fissions of multiple sensations targeted her body everywhere from the tips of her toes to the roots of her dark hair. Here he could keep a constant hand on her breasts worrying the already erect peaks to bring her to the edge. His manhandling already had her close to the precipice, this deep grinding just threw gasoline on the fire and it started coiling at the pit of her belly.

"Niles! Ah!" Her muscles went taught with an explosive release that left black spots dancing behind her eyelids. She continued to grind atop him even after the first release already feeling the build up of a second one. Daphne's nails left crescents in his chest as she could feel the throbbing of him deep inside of her. She knew he was close and this was the sensation that moved her to intensity. His pulse was inside of her as he slid wonderfully along her inner walls. Such a heart stopping friction that sent her flying in no time. When she felt his liquid explosion inside of her she came again but far more violently, her lips wide with a silent scream. She was drained of energy immediately as she felt her body fall forward onto Niles finally satiated after a week of frustration. She laughed lightly as she came down from her high and Niles couldn't help but see what was so funny.

"That was bloody mind-blowing." Daphne stated with a chuckle once she regained her words.

"God, yes." He found himself at a loss for words but could only be surprised at the pair of them. "You liked it rough?"

"Absolutely." Daphne admitted with a grin. "Y'know, I once fantasized about you just ravishing me wherever you pleased. Somehow I knew you could do this after I made you tango with me that night. I knew there was a passion in you that wanted to be free and I kind of hoped it would be directed at me."

"You're going to kill me." Niles deadpanned at this realization as he held her in his arms in exhaustion.

"No." Daphne sighed with a yawn on her lips. "I only want you wild and free, not dead. You daft sod. And I love you."

"I adore you." Niles whispered to no one in particular as she fell asleep quickly.

THE END


End file.
